pmd_rtfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team '''(ポケモン不思議のダンジョン 赤の救助隊 Pokemon Fushigi no Danjon Aka no Kyūjotai') is a game for the GameBoy Advance. It is paired with the Nintendo DS game, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue team. Date of Release In Japan, it was released on November 17, 2005. In the United States, it was released on September 18, 2006. Plot The plots are the same in both versions of the game. Main Story The Player wakes up in an unknown place. Her/His Partner Pokemon is relieved to see her/him awake. The player then realized that her/himself is now a Pokemon. Then a Butterfree will come and ask you to save his son, Caterpie, who fell down to a fissure. After you and your partner saved him, Butterfree said her thanks and gives the player berries for a gift. Your partner Pokemon then invites you to a place, which later became the Rescue team base. Next morning, the rescue team were asked to save two magnemites. Later, you will get the mission of saving a Diglett from a skarmony. Friend areas are then introduced and a magnemite you saved earlier will join you. A few days later, caterpie will come and ask you to help metapod. Team Meanies interferes. You need to fight them and win before you successfully rescue metapod. Later, Jumpuff comes and ask you to see if her friend, another Jumpuff, who is stuck in Silent Chasm, is okay or not. When you reach where she is, Zapdos will come and kidnap Shiftry, who is supposed to save Jumpuff. You must go to the top of Mt. Thunder and beat Zapdos. When the player does, Alakazam and his team, a team of famous rescuers, come and become amazed. Alakazam will then suggest you to see Xatu when your partner reveal that you were a human. When the player find Xatu, he will tell you that the player becoming a Pokemon is related to the natual disasters, and that the end of the world is coming nearer every day. Unfortunately, Gengar from Team Meanies overheard this. After the player returns, he/she will learn the story of how a human got cursed and turned into a pokemon. The next day, Gengar will make every Pokemon believe that the player is the human who got cursed and made the natual disasters appear. The player will run away with the partner. After escaping from the Square, the team passes through Lapis Cave and at the top of Mt. Blaze, they faces Moltres. After Moltres is beaten, he let them pass. Then they goes through the Frosty Forest, and at the Frosty Clearing Articuno attacks the player. When he is beaten, he still didn't believe the player until an Absol came and join the team. The team enters Mt. Freeze, and at the peak, Team A.C.T., Alakazam's team, were there and fought together. Ninetales appear and revealed that the player isn't the human in the curse. The team then goes back to the Pokemon Square. They tell the other Pokemon the truth, but Gengar said that there were no proof for it and told the Pokemon to attack, but they refuses. The Pokemon then chased him off when they read Pelipper's mail. Team A.C.T. goes to fight Groudon, while the player's team went to help Wynaut and Wobbuffet in the Uproar Forest and got a new Team Base with the shape of the player. However, Team A.C.T. didn't return and a new team is sent to fight Groudon. After some days, even the strong new team had been defeated, and the player's partner will movitate the other teams and go on to defeat Groudon. After Groudon is defeated, Xatu will tell the Pokemon that a falling star is approaching, causing the natual disasters. Gardevoir, the Pokemon who is owned by the cursed human, appears at the player in a dream and revealed that he/she is transfromed into a Pokemon to save the world. The player's team went to the Sky Tower to meet Rayquaza, but Rayquaza was angry about the player waking him up and attacks. After he is defeated, he will use Hyper Beam to destroy the meteorite. As the aftermath of the explosion, the player fell into the Netherworld. However, Gengar saved them. As the Pokemon celebrate at the Great Canyon after the meteor is destroyed, the player slowly disappears with everyone begging him/her not to go. When he/she finally disappears, the Pokemon cried because they never said 'thank you' to the player, but he/she had already left. After the credits roll, the player decides to stay with his/her partner as a Pokemon, realizing how important friendship is, and reappears in front of the team base. Epilogue The player gains entrance to Luminous Cave. After talking to Medicham, Lombre and Whiscash, the player can go to talk to Lombre. Shiftry will let the player go to Buried Relic. There, Mew can be found. Southern Cavern, Wyvern Hill and Howling Forest can be entered after receiving some Friend Areas from missions. If the player has HM Surf, a Spinda will appear and collapse. The player and their partner take him back to their rescue base, where Spinda reveals that he was looking for the mirage Pokémon, but doesn't know what it is. He gives the player the Clear Wing, then leaves and stays in Pokémon Square for a while. The player's partner suggests that they go and speak to Xatu. Xatu reveals that the player should go to the three fields and face the Lords of those areas. At the Fiery field, Entei will turn the Clear Wing into the Red Wing if the player defeats him. After defeating Raikou at the Lightning Field, Raikou turns the Red Wing into the Sunset Wing. After beating Suicune at the Northwind field, Suicune turns the Sunset Wing into the Rainbow Wing. The player will get access to Mt.Faraway, and at the top Ho-oh can be found. After defeating him, the player can go back to the Fields and Mt. Faraway to recruit Suicune, Entei, Raikou and Ho-Oh if the correct friend areas are bought. After beating Ho-oh, the player goes back to Pokémon Square and talk to Spinda. It will leave and go exploring again. After getting the Southern Island Friend Area, a fast, flying Pokémon steals some TMs from Kecleon's shop and goes to the Northern Range. The player follows it and defeats Latios, the thief. Latios have stolen the TMs because Latias fell into Pitfall Valley. The player saves her by using the Teleport Gem. Both Latias and Latios will ask to join the player's team afterwards. Medicham and Ekans goes to the Wish Cave, trying to grant their own wishes. Ekans is beaten and goes back to the Pokemon Square, but Medicham is still stuck in the cave. After rescuing Medicham, the player is rewarded with a Wish Stone, which can be used to make Jirachi grant a wish. Gengar asks the player to escort him up Mt. Freeze. Gengar reveals himself to be the human who got cursed by Ninetales, and the trainer of Gardevoir. Ninetales gives Gengar the Nine Tail Crest, and tells him to go to Murky Cave. The player and Gengar go rescue Gardevoir. Gardevoir is saved, but forgot everything about Gengar. She appears at the Pokemon Square the next day, and asks to join the rescue team. If Ho-oh is recruited, a cutscene shows Blastoise and Charizard being beaten by an incredibly strong Pokémon in an unknown dungeon. The Western Cave is opened. When the player arrives at the end of the dungeon, the Pokémon, Mewtwo, will fight the player. If the player bought the Friend Area Cryptic Cave, Mewtwo will ask to join the player's rescue team when the player defeats him again. After recruiting all of the legendary birds- Zapdos,Moltres and Articuno- the player can talk to Alakazam. When the player goes to the friend area Legendary Island, the three birds will grant you access to Silver Trench. At the 99th floor, Lugia can be recruited the first time the player beats him. After recruiting Lugia, Xatu will appear outside the Team base. Blastoise comes and says that he saw a cave and some "weird things" in it. Xatu will then name the place Meteor Cave. The player may recruit Deoxys in the Meteor Cave. The dungeons Joyous Tower, where starters can be recruited; and Purity Forest, where Celebi can be recruited, are opened after saving the Lati@s duo and obtaining the Sky Blue Plains friend area. They are level 1 dungeons, which means the player must start at level 1. Purity Forest also requires the player to clear his/her item list. Blurb What if you woke up one day, and you were a Pokémon? What if all of a sudden you find yourself in a NEW world, where you can speak and interact with other Pokémon? The adventure begins when you and your partner Pokémon set out on rescue missions in a world ravaged by natural disasters. But what is your true purpose and destiny in this Pokémon world? That's the REAL mystery.... Starter Pokemon ''See Starter Pokemon. Partner Pokemon See Partner Pokemon. Version Exclusive Pokemon See Version-Exclusive Pokemon. Trivia *The 4th-Generation Pokemon, Munchlax can be obtained through hacking. *The box arts of both games features the same hole.